Gated Communities
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Working undercover in conjunction with another police department, Andy Flynn and Sharon Raydor must work together in order to accomplish their mission. Special thanks to those over at Tumblr who helped with this prompt and in doing so, helped me provide oldfashionedgrl (over at LJ) the last piece of her holiday gift. (Rating may change in future.)
1. Chapter 1

"Just remember, I will try to call you every night, but you're more than welcome to text me, honey. If you need me, you call. Okay?"

Rusty cradles his mobile phone between his shoulder and ear as he lifts a large sandwich to his lips, "I'll be fine, Mom. It's only for a month, right? I mean, they think you have kids right? It's part of your background story isn't it?" He smirks, amused with most of the story they were presented with during the meeting and the woman had shown him.

Sharon sighs dramatically, "A month is a long time. If we get to the bottom before that, I'll be there sooner. I don't like being away from you for such a long time."

"I can take care of myself." The young man continues to fiddle with the sandwich in front of him.

"You have my credit card. Make healthy meal choices, not burgers every night. Got it?"

"And no wild parties, no strange men, and be careful while I'm cooking. It's like you always tell me. Don't worry. I got this. I'm technically an adult. I'll be fine.'

"If I'm unavailable, call Lieutenant Provenza." Sharon runs a nervous hand through her hair. She isn't too thrilled about leaving the young man by himself, especially for work.

Rusty smiles softly to himself, "I'm getting ready to eat lunch." He pauses for a moment, "Mom, I think you're more nervous about not being in the loop than you are about me being alone. I'll be fine. You, however, are going to have a great time on your mission with Andy." He attempts to keep himself from laughing, "I know it's a long time, but it's not like I'm not going to see you. There was a part in your backstory that said you have children, that's why I was bringing it up. There's no reason your actual kids can't come visit you from time to time. Don't worry. Promise me you won't."

She sadly smiles to herself, "I won't worry."

"You will, but I like that you're just agreeing with me to keep me from worrying about you." The young man nods, setting down the sandwich in his hands, "Listen, you're with Andy. You'll be fine. If nothing, you have one another. Right?"

Sharon glances over to the man in question as he drives, "Hopefully."

"Sharon-"

"Yes, fine. I'll attempt to." She huffs an exasperated sigh, "Make sure you get to class on time please."

"Goodbye, Mom!" Rusty grins to himself, touching the screen of his phone with his pinky finger in order to disconnect the call.

Sharon looks down at her mobile phone for a moment before glancing through the passenger window. "Any idea how much-"

"Longer?" Andy smirks, shrugging, "Probably a half hour or so. We should probably go over our history while we wait." He offers her a courteous smile, the feeling of nervous energy coming from her knows he just needs to take it easy with her.

"We've been married for-"

"I mean, wait, I mean we can come up with our own that would suit us better. Something that lets us have little breathing room."

Sharon furrows her brow slightly, "I'm not following."

"It says we've been married ten years, right? Why not closer to twenty. That way Rusty can come up whenever. We were both married before, had children before, then Rusty together." Andy offers, his hand flexes on the steering wheel, "Let's you talk to the kid more. You can say he's at school, which wouldn't be a lie. I know the less lying, the better with you."

"Rusty looks like neither of us."

He shrugs, "Not all kids look like their parents. I mean, look at Nicole, she has my eye color. That's about it. She's all her mother."

She sighs softly, "Chief isn't going to be very happy with that."

"So what?" Andy shrugs, glancing over to her for a moment, "This is our history, a history we have to agree on and comprehend. He isn't here and will have little to no contact with us since we're working with Fresno, it's up to us. We'll just fill them in when we get to it." He notices her push her hair back with her hand using his peripheral vision, "Besides, we're only two hours away. No reason the kid can't come visit."

He's trying to make her feel better, she knows. She offers him a gentle smile, "We're moving to Crimson Meadows because?" Sharon folds her arms, having already studied the information.

"Kids are all moved out. Rusty's in college and the others are of no worry."

Her smile broadens, "Our objective is to blend in and obtain information. From what the packet told me, this is an inside job. Somehow these drugs are getting here and it's incredibly hard to get into this community unless you have a passcode or the guard recognizes you. While impressive, one has to be curious about so much security."

"I wouldn't mind it." Andy shrugs, "I mean, think about it, no one bothers you. No solicitation, though probably no delivery service either. I wonder how that works."

"We will find out." Sharon smirks softly, "Our names?"

"Penelope and Christopher. Our last name is Montgomery. My father was a self made executive and you just come from wealth. I mean, it's all over you anyway. No need to worry about keeping up that facade." He teases, hearing a quiet chuckle come from her.

"You don't look like a Christopher."

"And you don't look like a Penelope." Andy likes this side of her, this amused, relaxed version. Well, she's getting there, he thinks. Her body much more lax in the seat next to him, "I'm going to call you Penny."

"Chris and Penny Montgomery." Sharon shrugs, shaking her head slowly, finally laughing after, "We're going to be terrible with this. It's been...God, twenty some odd years since I've gone into something so...intense."

"Longer than that for me." He nods slowly, "Infiltrated a mafioso circuit back in the early eighties. You?"

"Human trafficking and prostitution ring." When she hears him give a whole hearted laugh, she continues, "My parents watched the kids...they were very small."

"I can't say I can believe you were very convincing...no offense."

"None taken, but I must have done something right." Sharon folds her arms over her chest as she watches out in front of her, "Lasted all of two weeks."

"Why were you chosen to do something like that?" Andy raises his eyebrow.

"I was one of the only female officers in the department at the time and they weren't too keen on pulling outside help like they are today." She glances back to him, "I think the only reason we were asked before anyone else is, one, Chief is attempting to strengthen relations with other divisions and departments. Two, our age."

"Three, we're damn good at our jobs." He shrugs, "I think that's probably the most important."

"To you, maybe." Sharon sights softly removing the glasses from her face, "I feel like this is a terrible mis-"

"Come on." Andy scowls playfully, "Let's make the most of this, Penny. My beautiful, incredibly intelligent wife. What are your hobbies?"

"I don't have hobbies, I work." She watches him, a confused look on her face.

"We're retired. You don't work. Am I the one trumping you with the intelligence report right now?" He chuckles a bit, "For instance, I like to watch ball games and have only recently started to become a golf fan. Playing it, not watching it. Boring as hell."

The corner of Sharon's mouth turns up in a smile, "Okay...I like to bake, jog, and am currently studying interior design on my own. How is that?"

"That sounds great. Can you actually bake, though?"

"Yes, actually I can. I can also cook, contrary to popular belief."

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Who said you couldn't cook?" When he notices her shrug, he continues, "Look, let's just think of this as a vacation of sorts. We get to relax together, all while attempting to fit in with everyone else in the community. I know we can do it. We have to not think about work what so ever. That's the trick, I think. We'll be fine just living like we've been married nearly twenty years."

"Fine, Chris." Sharon leans back in her seat, head resting against the cushion, "What type of married people are we?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you've noticed different types of couples." She straightens herself up in the seat, waiting for his response.

"How about we just go with whatever seems right in the moment?" Andy glances to her, "What we always wanted our marriages to be..."

She huffs a soft laugh, "You can say that again."

"Yeah."

Sharon clears her throat after an awkward silence befalls the vehicle, her arms folding over her chest. "Would you like for me to make dinner tonight?"

Andy shrugs, "Only if you want to. We can order in...I hear there's a fireplace. It could be nice." He offers her his hand to hold, "We just need to be loving...or seem like it. Not on the verge of a divorce, and certainly not just friends. Though I know that's probably a foreign concept with you."

"Maybe not as foreign as you think." She loosens her hold around herself, placing her delicate hand within his large one, lacing her own fingers between his. Yes, this is going to be very interesting, Sharon thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Larger than I thought it would be?" Andy grins, taking in the architecture and room layout among other things. "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't like the furniture."

Sharon shrugs, "It looks comfortable." She sweeps slowly around the room, device in hand, scanning for any possible radio signals within the house. Such information could mean someone had previously bugged the place before they had gotten there. "Have you called Mom yet?" She looks to him, tilting her head.

"Mom?" He pauses, knowing by the look on her face that it meant something else and that he should know better than to forget it.

"Just use my phone." She scrolls through the contacts, having switched some of them around for this sole mission, "I'll call Rusty when you're finished."

"Yeah, alright." Andy watches her another minute, looking for her to mouth any hints to him, sighing when she doesn't. He touches the contact marked 'Mom' on the iPhone, bringing it to his ear after.

"Chris, how are you making out?" The supervising officer for the mission answers the phone, Morgan Thomas. Brilliant officer all around, trained under Sharon Raydor when she was fresh out of the academy. She's thrilled about the entire mission and getting to work with her mentor again, "Are you all settled?"

He chuckles to himself a bit, realizing who it is, "Yeah, just fine. Penny said the furniture isn't as nice as she thought it looked in the showroom. You know how she is."

"Sounds like her." Morgan nods, "Any action outside?"

"Nah. Seems pretty quiet so far. We just got here no more than a half hour ago though." Andy grins, watching Sharon climb onto the kitchen counter to check above the cabinets, "She's already cleaning. Just got here and she's already cleaning."

Simple code word, cleaning meant sweeping the area for outside monitoring devices. Sargent Thomas leans back in her seat, "That's good. Okay, I'm going to let you all settle. If you need assistance of any kind, you call me right away. Got it?"

"Absolutely, Mom. Talk to you later." The man touches the screen of the phone, offering a hand to Sharon to help her off the counter, "How is it going?"

"All clean." She gently takes his hand, nearly falling from her descent of the kitchen counter, only to be caught by him, "Thanks."

Andy grins broadly, holding her in his arms for a moment, "You're very welcome."

Sharon lifts her head slowly. She doesn't realize she's leaning into him at first, looking into his eyes. A solid minute goes by before she pulls away, "Yes, well. Okay. I, um, I believe I'll just call Rusty later before bed. I don't want him to think I don't trust him enough to stay by himself."

"Our boy is a grown man, honey."

An amused smile breaks across her face, "Sounds so bizarre."

"Have to get in the habit." Andy shrugs, "Have to get comfortable here and with one another. You know that."

"It's been a very long time since I've had to pretend." Sharon tucks her hair behind her ear, adjusting her glasses.

He tries to keep himself from sighing. It breaks his heart and he wonders if she's ever had true happiness. He wonders if there's ever been a time, where her children weren't concerned, that she's actually been happy. He hates Jack Raydor for doing that to her trust...for doing that to her.

"_You were both specially chosen to participate in this exercise. We ask for your utmost cooperation during this mission as relations between our department and that of others relies on it." Russell Taylor sat before them, perched on his elbows as he leaned forward. "I think more than anyone in this department, the two of you would be most reliable and trustworthy in this situation."_

Sharon places her clothes on hangers before placing them into the walk-in closet. "Do you have anything you'd like me to put in here?" She calls to him, knowing he was lounging on the bed, watching the television, not far from her.

Andy stares at her, though he knows she's unable to see him. "If you want to. You're better with clothing than I am. I was just going to throw them into the drawers."

"Throw what?" She turns, catching his eye, "Those button downs that you wear often? They should be placed on a hanger." She moves over to his large suitcase, lowering it to the floor and unzipping the side, "And you wonder why you haven't a girlfriend in the past year. No woman likes a wrinkled shirt."

"Nah. I haven't really been looking. I'm content for things to stay like they are for a while."

"Suit yourself." Sharon removes the shirts, noticing he hasn't bothered to fold them for the most part, "I'm putting these through the wash."

"Why? They're clean!" Andy calls out, using his hands to speak, "I washed them before I packed them."

"Fine, then I'm ironing them all." She stands up, placing her hands on her hips, "Do we have an iron here?"

"Well, this is a house. Not a hotel. So, unless you brought one, probably not."

Sharon makes a face, "I'm going to go to a store and buy one. No husband of mine is wearing a wrinkled shirt."

Andy chuckles, watching her, "Good to put your foot down on something." He nods, "I'm going to go walk around or something while you do that. See what the area is like."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better if we do that together, later?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Are you coming onto me, Mrs. Montgomery?" He chuckles, only to receive an exasperated sigh from her, "We can go out later too. Just all the damn time. You should get us a dog while you go out to get your iron...and maybe a bag of chips."

Sharon walks closer to the bed, her hands on her hips, "So, you want me to grab an iron, a dog, and a bag of chips. Is that all? Is that all you plan to live on for a week until I go back again?" An amused expression on her face, "Do you know a store that carries all three of those items?"

"Walmart." Andy smirks, "Pick a cute one."

"We're not getting a dog."

"I mean the bag of chips."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Sharon attempts to keep herself from laughing, finally doing so after allowing a moment to pass.

He loves to make her smile, loves to make her laugh even more. Yes, he knows he has feelings for her. However, keeping her in the dark and restraining himself, that was the way to go with this. At least until she realizes it all on her own. Realizes that, maybe, she has feelings for him too, "I've heard it from time to time."

She sighs, coming down from her giggling fit, placing her hands on her hips, "You know, I-" She pauses as the doorbell rings. "Did you order anything?"

"Sharon, I've been standing next to you the entire time. It's probably neighbors welcoming us." Andy slowly rises from the bed, "Relax. Some things you don't need to be a cop for." He grins to her, walking through the house. He suddenly takes her hand, pulling her close to him before opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, this wasn't my doing. No, no." Sharon glances around, showing the neighbors the layout of the place, "In our old home, we had a den, among other things. Chris would go in there to watch his sports broadcasts while leaving our main living area looking...decent."

"You're being modest. Ever see those rooms people bar others from going in? Not that we had any of those, but that's what the living area looked like. That was all Penny's place. I just had the den. So, when we moved, she's allowed me to have the luxury once more." Andy smirks, "Anyway, could I get you folks something to drink? This cake looks great, Margo."

Margo, a stocky, roundish woman in her mid-70s, stands before the pair, "Just something quick to welcome you both to the neighborhood. Orange bundt cake. Hopefully you enjoy it. Can't imagine Penny taking a single bite with that figure."

"Please, she eats sweets all the time. I'm surprised she isn't a diabetic." He continues, "Sweets and hot tea, all the time."

"I do not do either of those things 'all the time'." Sharon playfully scowls towards him before looking back to the other couple, "So, Gene, are you as obsessed with golf as my husband is?"

"Own one of the Majesty Prestigio Super7 drivers." Gene shrugs. He isn't much taller than his wife, well fed, with dark hair and rosy cheeks. A brown cardigan dons his shoulders as well as a pair of worn jeans. A jolly way about him.

"You're kidding!" Andy shakes his head.

"I wish he was." Margo nods.

Sharon glances between the pair of men, "Is that a good one?"

"Honey, that club cost this jackass a few thousand dollars. The reason for it, I don't know. I don't really understand why anyone would need to spend that much on something they're just going to swing around in the grass all day." She folds her arms, "However, he's stayed out of my hair since he's gotten it."

"I'm trying to slowly get the whole set." Gene shrugs, "The Japanese make some great clubs. What can I say?"

"I know it." Andy nods, "See, honey? That's what I mean. You should let me get one of-" When he receives a look from her, he sighs, "I know, I know. We're on a budget now. Always with your budgets." He smirks.

"Exactly." Sharon walks behind him, patting him on the arm.

"Well, we'd better get out of your hair. Let you settle in more. If you need any help, we're the ones right across the way. Ridiculous car in the driveway." Margo motions.

Andy walks closer to the window, "Is that...is that an Aston Martin DB5?" An excited expression quickly spreads across his face, he turns to face the man, "I'll be damned. How did you manage?"

"1965 model. Only four of those exist. Pet project when I first retired, before the golf clubs." Gene walks next to the man, "I clean her once a day. You should come join me sometime. Might even let you buff a door."

"A whole door?" Margo feigns shock, causing Sharon to giggle, "I'd better get him out of here before he brings it down to just the door handle. It's a pleasure meeting you both." She grabs her husband's arm as she walks to the door, allowing it to be opened by Andy Flynn, or as she knows, Chris Montgomery. "Stop over for brunch tomorrow. You'll be able to meet more of the girls, Penny."

"I'd be delighted." Sharon nods, wrapping her hand around Andy's arm. She waves to her free hand to the pair as they retreat across the street. "They were lovely."

"They're loaded." Andy nods, closing the door.

"Really?"

He smirks, "She seems like someone who doesn't live beyond her means. I don't think she knows just how much money they have."

"Just how much is that car?"

"Sharon...trust me on this. He said he had a 1965 Aston Martin DB5. I'm no car nut, but there's just some that ya got to appreciate the design of 'em. I've always been a fan of that car since I was a kid." Andy glances back to her, "We found our focus...well...until you go to your brunch or whatever. Call in and get some history on them, maybe?"

"And here I thought you weren't taking this seriously." Sharon moves away from him, folding her arms, amused.

He raises an eyebrow, "Since when do I not take things seriously?" When he receives a look from her, he continues, "This thing is...it interests me. I miss doing undercover work."

"Well, if this goes well, maybe they'll ask you to do more. Chief would love that." She sighs, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "I've really got to get to the grocery."

"I'll call then. I trust you in whatever you decide to buy. just remember I'm a vegetarian." Andy nods, "I think you're close to it too."

"Well, I like to eat healthily, yes. Lean meats if I eat any. Occasional slice of pizza." Sharon smiles to him.

He chuckles, "Regular college kid diet you've got there."

"_Rusty, are you home?" She glanced about her condo, noticing one of the lights off that's usually on, but then seeing the young man's bedroom light illuminating around his door. "Rusty?" She slowly pushes the door open when she hears coughing from within. "Hey."_

_Rusty coughs again, picking his head up, "Hi." He offers a soft smile. "I left early."_

"_Oh, Rusty." Sharon says quietly, moving into the room. _

"_I know you wanted me to come to the station, but-"_

"_Honey, you're sick. I don't expect for you to do much of anything." She sits at the side of his bed, placing the back of her hand against his forehead, "You're burning up." She sighs softly, "Let me go get you a cool cloth."_

"_You don't have to do that." Rusty replied weakly._

"_I'm going to take care of you, whether you like it or not. It's what we do for the people we love." Sharon offered him a gentle smile before walking away from him._

"Look at you, completely out of it." Andy smirks, peeling an orange. Their fourth day here. Things are going well, better than he thought they'd be going at least.

Sharon scowls to the man, "I am not, as you say, 'out of it'. I'm completely fine."

"You're pale, you sound like your throat hurts, your nose has been running-"

"Does this line of observations have a point?" She folds her arms, pulling her black cardigan closer around herself.

"You've got a cold. Least you can do is let me take care of you." He raises an eyebrow, offering her a sliver of his orange.

"We are on a mission. I haven't the-"

Andy places a hand on her back, guiding her toward the sofa, "Yeah, we're on a mission where we have to look like we're married. Husbands and wives take care of one another when illness strikes. This is no different. So, I'm going to make you some soup, maybe some tea. We'll have you up and going in no time."

"I've probably got whatever Rusty had." She sighs, slowly taking a seat and sinking into the cushion, "He was...he had the flu before we started this. Before I left. I can't get the flu, Andy."

"Andy was your boyfriend before we got married, I'm Chris. Man, you really are sick."

Sharon smirks, attempting to stifle a chuckle, "I must be."

Andy nods, "Exactly, so put your feet up, relax. I'll go get you a throw blanket."

"You really don't have to do this."

"Yeah, I do." He leans down, softly placing a kiss at her hairline. "You hate not being in control of what's going on around you, but you have to trust me, Penny. Once in awhile."

"I trust you plenty." Her voice small as she tilts her head back to look up at him.

Andy hums his approval, "Tea with honey?"

"Would be lovely, thank you."

He nods as he walks away from him, a smirk playing at his lips. A part of him is a little excited for this. She must rely on him, something she isn't used to doing and he knows that. However, he's going to make the best of this. All while keeping his focus on the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to put your back out." Sharon says quietly as she leans against his chest. His arms hold her entire body. She was more sick than she cared to admit.

"Rather put my back out helping you than by sneezing...I did that once." Andy smirks, honestly worried about her. She had been on the sofa for a couple days already, "I want you where you'd be more comfortable. The couch is great, sure, but I'd be able to take better care of you in bed." He then realizes how that may have sounded, shaking his head, "I mean-"

"I know what you mean." Sharon weakly smiles as he places her onto the mattress. He was right. The bed contained a thick gel topper, something her bones could just melt into. "And I thank you. I haven't been this sick in years. Possibly because I haven't had a child living at home in years."

"Probably." He leans down, tucking the covers around her, "Didn't you say that you set up a grocery-"

"Delivery service. Why?" Her weak voice croaks as she watches him with tired eyes.

"You need some Gatorade, something with electrolytes, and I'm not about to leave you alone. Not for a second." Andy sits at her bedside, "Some crackers or bread for toast." When he notices her ready to protest, he shakes his head, "I can have them delivered."

"We are still working, Andy." Sharon swallows, watching him, "We still must-"

"Margo watches us like a hawk, you know that? She stares through her shutters with a pair of binoculars like Agnes Kravitz from Bewitched. That's why I keep opening the blinds." He smirks, "I know what I'm doing here. Part of that is the illusion of a marriage."

"Did that for twenty-some-odd years." She pulls the covers up a little more.

"I;m going to go place that order and then I'm going to come hold you." When Andy notices her smile softly, "All for the job, of course. Definitely not going to take any pleasure in it at all. No sir. Not me."

"You're an awful liar." Sharon attempt to keep herself from laughing as he walks back to the living room.

"_Are you kidding me? Why in the world would they pull the two of you to do something like that? She's our Captain, for crying out loud, she's got a job to do. Something more important than what they need her for." Louie Provenza sat in the break room, rolling his sleeves up before taking hold of his fork, "I mean, think of the implications-"_

"_I don't know why you're complaining so damn much. You get to be in charge for a change. You'd be the ranking officer while we're out on this thing." Andy Flynn sunk his teeth into an apple, piercing the skin with an audible snap as he read his newspaper with his other hand, "You've always wanted that."_

"_Yeah, but not like this. Something short of torture on your end."_

"_Come on, Sharon isn't that bad."_

_Provenza nearly slammed his fork down, "I hardly know you at all."_

"_I know you're a damn drama queen." Flynn raised an eyebrow, "She's attractive, single, intelligent-"_

"_Right, all the things you aren't." When he recieved a look from his friend, knowing he was joking, he continued, "She's also our boss. Going after her would be a bad idea. Besides, you aren't known for your poker face, what makes you think she doesn't already know how you feel about her?"_

"Same day service...it's incredible. Sharon, this is incredible!" Andy carries the grocery bags through the house, putting things away, knowing the woman could hear him. He moves to the doorway, looking down at her.

Sharon opens an eye slightly, having been in and out of sleep for most of the day. "What are you bellowing?"

"I didn't know you were sleeping still. Sorry." He lowers his voice, a regretful look to his face, "Guy brought by the groceries. Margo was watching, even though she was attempting to disguise it as just her doing her gardening."

She rolls to her back with a soft moan, "She has beautiful begonias."

Andy nods slowly, "Not bad at all."

Sharon smiles softly, "How long was I out for?"

He shrugs, sitting at the side of the bed, "Few hours. How about I get you some juice?"

"What flavors are there?"

Andy raises an eyebrow, "Didn't know there were flavors. Thought they only had colors...they all taste the same to me."

Sharon hums a soft laugh, her voice hoarse, "Rusty enjoys them. They all have flavors, believe it or not. Nevertheless, I'll have fruit punch." When a confused look fills the man's face, she clarifies, "That would be the red colored juice."

"Coming right up, my beautiful bride." He calls out, stopping abruptly when the doorbell rings. Andy casually walks over to the door, opening it. "Margo, how are you?"

Margo stands before him, pot of something between her oven mit clad hands, "I hope I'm not bothering you all. I couldn't help but notice that dear Penny has hardly stepped outside since you all moved in...and you had delivery bring your groceries-"

"Spying on us, are ya?" He replies jokingly.

"Course not. Just thought I'd pop on over with some of my grandmother's special 'Get Well Stu'. Should get sweet Penny up in no time." Her sympathetic eyes meet his, "It is mighty hot, I'd be happy to place it on the stove for you."

"Oh, that'd be great, thanks." Andy steps aside, watching as the woman walks past him, knowing where the kitchen was from the week earlier when she and her husband visited, "Was just about to get her something to drink. Sports drinks. Gets some of those electrolytes back into her. I got her some Smart Water too, but I'm not telling her that part until she drinks some of those sugar drinks."

"I heard that." Sharon stands in the doorway, playfully scowling toward him.

Margo turns, slowly taking her mitts off after placing the pot down, "Oh, honey. You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I've been lying down for eternity. I'm not up for long. Just need a few moments, don't you worry." The younger woman shakes her head, blanket pulled around herself.

"I do hope Christopher has taken decent care-"

"The best of care. I couldn't ask for better." Sharon softly smiles toward him.

Margo distractedly nods, "Wish I could say the same for my husband. I could be on my deathbed and if the ball game was on, he'd be at home...in that chair of his, instead of with me."

"Oh, I'm sure it isn't that bad." Andy shakes his head.

The elder woman gently pats his arm, "I'd better get back. He'll be home from his golf session in an hour or so and I need to get a start on dinner. If the two of you need anything, don't you dare hesitate to call me over." She begins to make her way toward the door, stopping midway, "Penny, you'd better get back to bed before you zap all of that energy."

"Yes, ma'am." Sharon smiles to her, "Have a good night, Margo." Watching as the woman leaves, she sighs, "She seems quite unhappy." She picks her elbow up to her mouth, coughing into it.

"Yeah, but we can talk all about it once you get back into bed." He waves his hand for her to turn around, "Spongebath later?" Andy teases, chuckling when he receives a glare from her.

"_You must not say anything to anyone." Sharon stood in her office, glancing out the window. Her arms pulled around herself, folded._

"_Well, uh-" Andy used his hand to speak, the other in his trouser pocket._

"_You've already said something to Lieutenant Provenza, I presume?" She turned slowly, a soft smirk playing at her lip as she nods, "And I expect to inform Rusty. The only thing we must do is keep the location of this quiet. Think that would be possible?"_

_He nodded, "Of course, and I plan to let my children know. Just in case, of course."_

"_It all must be done in person, Andy. Nothing over the phone." Sharon watched him._

"_Sure."_

"_Because if it gets out that either of us has told a single soul-"_

"_Sharon, we're fine." Andy smirked, "We're married, remember?" He could tell much was on her mind, none of which he was about to bring up._

_Sharon takes a moment, glancing back through the window with a gentle smile. This case was going to be something so far out of her comfort zone, that she wasn't sure if she would be able to actually handle it, to be remotely believable. _


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the place like?" Rusty leans back on the sofa, mobile phone to his ear, smirking when he places his stocking clad feet onto the coffee table. She wasn't there to yell at him, as she usually did. Well, she didn't exactly yell, it was more of a look and he just knew what it was about. It was all she had to do sometimes for him to know exactly what was going on.

"Rather large, actually. Well, larger than I thought it was going to be. Everyone here appears to be incredibly friendly. I managed to bring your flu with me-" Sharon smiles softly, tea in hand as she sits on the sofa, allowing the drink to warm her hands.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly, "How are you feeling now? Is there anything I can send you or...I don't really know what I'm allowed to do in this situation. I...I want to help."

She shakes her head, as if he can see her, "That won't be necessary. I'm doing much better now."

"Andy take good care of you then, huh?" Rusty smirks, knowing exactly how she would probably react.

Sharon rolls her eyes, "Yes, he did, actually. Made sure I was well hydrated, provided me with cold cloths when my fever was breaking, kept me warm when I had the chills."

"I bet he did." The young man attempts to keep himself from a chuckle, "It's been pretty lonely here. I've been thinking of getting a dog."

"We are not getting a dog, Rusty." She leans forward slightly, eyes widening with slight disbelief. However, she knew better than to take the young man seriously when he would say these things.

"Well, it's been nearly two weeks and I have no idea when you'll be back. Not to mention all the men I've had through here. I'm lonely, so lonely."

"Well, with all those men, you shouldn't be lonely at all." Sharon says, then picks her head up to notice Andy looking at her questioningly.

"Also, do I get to call Andy my 'Dad' now?" Rusty finally does let a laugh slip his lips.

"I'm going to let you go. If I don't call you again tonight, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Got it?" She blushes, looking straight ahead once more, "Love you, honey." When the boy responds in turn, she touches the screen of her mobile phone, glancing back to him, "Where have you been?"

"Went for a walk. We haven't been doing much investigating in these two weeks." Andy shakes his head slowly, "But it isn't a big deal. I managed to steal a look at Gene's car."

"I'm sure someone saw you." She sighs, leaning back against the sofa.

"I wanted them to. If he knows I'm interested in that car, he may be willing to admit to that car."

Sharon shakes her head a little, a quizzical look dons her face, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What could Gene possibly tell you about his car?"

"I think that's one of the James Bond cars. Remember the old film? The headlights can switch to machine guns, the license plates can change with a snap of your fingers." Andy answers excitedly, "One of them was stolen when they were being loaded after the film and I think only one exists that they know the exact whereabouts of now...or something like that. Anyone else would pass and say that it was a great car, but really...it's an extraordinary one."

"And what has led you to that conclusion?"

"The front license plate, though to the normal eye looks completely fine, has a loose hinge. If you get close enough, you can see another behind it. Got to get real close though."

Sharon sets her tea down, folding her arms, "Let me get this straight, you were on your hands and knees, in front of our neighbor's house, examining the license plates of his car and you don't believe anyone was watching or would find that to be bizarre behavior?"

"Now, I didn't say that." Andy shakes his head a little, "How did you know I was on my hands and knees?" When she points to his knees, showing recent wear on a rough surface, he shrugs, "So what?"

"So what...maybe I'll go on one of these walks with you later. Make sure you keep off your hands and knees."

"You feelin' up to that? I wouldn't want you to push yourself or anything."

Sharon smiles sweetly, "Positive. Besides, I must return Margo's pot..."

"Maybe we should whip something up to cook in it to take back to her." Andy shrugs, "Can cook some of my mother's vegetable soup...she used to put pasta and a little beef in it."

"Then it isn't vegetable soup." She hums a quiet chuckle, "Sounds great though. Make two batches. We can have some during the week."

"Listen to you, planning means..." He raises an eyebrow, "Starting to feel better, Pen?"

"I'm getting there, Christopher." Sharon stands slowly, wrapping her robe around her body, tying the waist strings. "Rusty showed me how to search for recipes using my phone. I'll set up for ingredients to be delivered-" She moves closer to the kitchen area, where the man stands.

"Almost at a hundred percent, aren't ya..." Andy chuckles.

She scowls playfully toward him before wrapping her robe around herself more, "Thanks, by the way, for the care you've offered me these past few days. I greatly appreciate it all."

"It's what husbands do for their wives, Shar-"

"No, you did far more than that."

He slowly shakes his head, "I mean it. If the woman I loved was sick, I'd take care of her no matter what. You mean Jack never did that for you?"

"You know Jack." Sharon gently pats his arm as she makes her return to the sofa, "I believe I may take a nap, if that's okay."

"Of course. I said you're nearly a hundred percent, aren't there completely just yet." Andy nods. "Want some juice or water?"

"That'd be lovely, thank you."

"Sharon, just keep taking it easy. Alright?" He nods toward her, offering a soft smile.

"Yes, sir." She playfully replies, making her way back toward the bedroom.

"_You should let me take you to dinner." Andy offered, "You know, for all the help you offered with that last case...also, I'm just damn hungry and I'm hoping you might be too."_

_Sharon tilted her head from side to side, "Rusty is going to chess appreciation after class tonight. Knowing him, he will grab a burger or something just as unhealthy when he's finished."_

"_So...that means..." He waves his hand slightly, indicating for her to expand on her thought._

"_I'd love a bite to eat, Andy, sure."_

Andy walks along the sidewalk, glancing down to her hand in the fold of his elbow, causing him to smile softly to himself. "See? This little area isn't so bad, Pen. Relaxing, actually."

"If you say so." Sharon tucks her hair behind her ear, leaning against his upper arm, not for support, just out of comfort. "Little too quiet if you ask me. Little too..."

"Much? Yeah. I noticed that." He nods, "Now, the requirements to get into this place weren't anything extravagant or over the top. Property costs here aren't expensive or anything. I mean, I've heard of people being cheap, but this is all...I mean, the cars alone are crazy expensive."

"As are most of their entertainment systems. Not all of them, but a few."

"Which makes me think the Chief was right in sending us here." Andy gently rubs her hand as it rests in the crook of his elbow. He notices a door opening not far from them, "Look there, we have movement."

"Damn it, James. Of course I was with him. What do you expect? You can't be bothered to rip yourself from that phone!" The blonde older woman called out to her husband as he opened the door.

"It's all business, Charlie!" The man yells back to her. Broad shoulders, slightly heavyset, grey beard to match his full head of silver hair, "You know it's all business."

"Lover's quarrel." Sharon says softly in Andy's ear, attempting not to stare.

"James!" The blonde woman charges from the house, toward her husband who was walking to his car. She stops abruptly. "James, there's our new neighbors. Hello!" She calls out, motioning for her husband to do the same, "You just moved into-"

"Shut up, Charlie." The other man mumbles before reaching his hand out toward the couple at the end of the sidewalk, "Jim Fieldnorth. Pleasure to finally meet you both. This is my wife, Charlotte."

"Charmed." Charlotte waves gently from the doorway, not necessarily embarrassed, but knowing they were heard, "Y'all making out around here?"

"I suppose we are, yes. I'm Penelope and this is my husband, Christopher." Sharon offers a soft smile to the pair, watching as Andy takes the other man's hand, shaking it before she's a chance to do so, "Lovely area. We saw it and just knew it was for us."

"That's nice. You'll have to get together with us guys when the game is on. We go from house to house, so I'll let you know when it all goes on." James nods, completely ignoring Sharon. Almost as if she wasn't speaking at all or that her voice meant little to nothing to him.

"Should be nice." Andy offers him a cordial smile.

"Yeah, Gary makes this great home brew. You'll love it. Anyways, I was just about to be off. Great meeting you." James nods to Andy, quickly glancing to Sharon before climbing into his car and pulling off quite quickly.

"Sorry about him." Charlotte folds her arms, "He can be temperamental."

"We all have our bad days." Andy smiles to her, "It was great meeting you, Charlie."

"You two as well. Penelope, I'll be sure to let you know when we all get together. Once or twice a week while the boys have their time. It'd be a great opportunity for you to get to know everyone." Charlotte offers her a grin, "I better get back in there, wash isn't going to hang itself on the line. Y'all have a great day."

Sharon pulls Andy slightly as the woman closes the door, "That was bizarre."

"Seemed alright. He's going to hate that I won't be sampling that brew." Andy hums a soft chuckle, "Could do you some good to get to know the girls."

She rolls her eyes a little, "Of course, but he was obviously misogynistic. His entire body screamed it. Could it be because his wife is cheating on him or because of something else?"

He shrugs, "What do you want from him?"

Sharon lets go of Andy's arm, walking ahead of him some, "A little respect would be nice."

Andy knows he made her angry. He knows this isn't the time to make her angry. Somehow, he was going to need to make it up to her .Somehow, he was going to prove to her that he respected her plenty and he thought that other man's personality was deplorable. Somehow, he was going to get Sharon Raydor to think about him, the way he thinks about her.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't honestly be pissed." Andy closes the door behind himself, following her into the house, "You can't think I agree with that guy or something. I don't, by the way. I don't agree with him. I think he seemed like an asshole and if he were to give me some of that 'brew', I'd probably throw it in his face."

Sharon turns quickly as she reaches the kitchen area, "You would throw the drink in his face." It wasn't a question. She heard him correctly, she just wanted him to humor her.

"Yeah, right in his face. I'd break their stupid television with their stupid game. I'd tell them that it isn't nice for them to disrespect you or any woman. I'd figure out why he was an asshole with his wife. I'd find out if they're all like that." He continues on, using his hand to speak a little, "I would-"

She can't help but smirk slightly, watching as he flails his words. Sharon brings her hand to her lip to stifle a chuckle, waiting for him to finish talking a few moments before speaking, "Are you finished?"

Andy stands straighter, placing his hands on his hips, "Yeah."

Sharon nods slowly, "Okay." She slowly rounds the kitchen island, "Are you hungry?"

He follows behind her, tilting his head slightly, in disbelief. The air grows quiet for a few moments before he mutters, "That's it?"

"There is leftover soup...or I could make you a sandwich, if you'd like." She folds her arms, "Not because a wife should, but because I'm going to make myself one and am in the giving sort of mood."

Andy sighs, "Sharon-"

"Neither?"

"I'm your husband here. I'll take care of you no matter what. Even if it's just your feelings that were hurt." He offers, "I'd do it anyway, even if I wasn't pretending to be married to you. You do not deserve to be disrespected. I know you don't want to talk about it, but...I'm just saying. Alright?"

Sharon reaches an arm out, gently touching his shoulder. "I know."

_Rusty wretches over the porcelain toilet in the single bathroom, shivers wracking his body between lurches. His face rests against the cool seat. A tear escapes his eye as he attempts to catch his breath._

_Sharon hears him after the second heave, rushing to the doorway. Not throwing on her usual robe, but caring only about her son. She kneels next to him, a rushing sort of motion. "Honey." Her face fills with worry as she reaches a hand out to stroke his sweat drenched hair. "It's okay."_

"_My guts hurt." He moans, knowing if he fully cries, it's just going to hurt even more._

"_The flu is not a fun experience, sweetheart." She shakes her head._

"_You can go back to sleep, this isn't fun." Rusty meets her eyes, "I know you have to work." He grimaces._

"_I'm not leaving your side, no matter what." Sharon answers quietly._

The older woman motions toward the lemon tree growing within the confines of her fenced in backyard, "The lemonade is made straight from the fruit of that tree. Meyer lemons. They're sweeter, less tart. Nearly have an orange quality about them."

"Fascinating, Margo." Sharon offers her a smile before taking a sip of her lemonade, "This is delicious."

"Thank you. My own recipe." Margo motions for the woman to sit in upon the cushion of the living room sofa, "How are you all making out here?"

"Pretty well, actually." The younger of the two nods, "May I ask you something, woman to woman?" When the elder one nods, she continues, "I had the pleasure of meeting one of our neighbors yesterday. Charlie, and her husband...I don't remember his name-"

The older woman's disposition changes slightly, one of slight disgust about the people Sharon was speaking of, "James." The name spills from her lips like a curse, "You know, rumor has it that he's just married to Charlie for the arm candy. He ran for a mayoral race on the east coast years ago and they were married, but from what I hear, he doesn't like the company of women...and I mean that in every way."

"He's gay?"

Margo begins to nod slowly, "But completely hates women in the process. He doesn't have anything to worry about. His face looks like a possum anyway. No one wants him." A soft smile plays at her lips when she causes her guest to laugh, "I hope he didn't bother you too much."

"A little. Just made me uncomfortable really." Sharon sighs between chuckles.

"Poor Charlotte just puts up with it. She seeing a man herself, but doesn't think we know. We all know. James hates it, but doesn't tell her. The man is a walking conundrum, Penny." She waves her hand a little in an attempt to change the subject, "Are you hungry?"

"I am. Thank you for inviting me over for brunch today."

"I was going to invite the other women, but I figured it might have been too much for you, what with you just getting over the flu and all." Margo stands, motioning to the dining room table, "Come sit down in here."

"I appreciate it greatly." Sharon was hoping the other women would be there since she needed to obtain tabs on them. However, another time would be fine too. Just longer until they finish the case, "Maybe you can tell me about the other housewives? I like to be prepared."

"There's Evelyn a few doors down. Her husband, John, died a few months ago. Poor thing's been lost since. She tries to get through the day the best way she knows how, but I can tell it isn't enough. Lost something like thirty pounds and she didn't have the extra weight to begin with."

"Was he sick?" Sharon tilts her head to the side, following the woman's instructions.

"Not at all, but something about road rage. I'm not sure of the whole story, but he died while driving."

"That sounds terrible."

"I could only imagine." Margo sighs, "Then there's Helen, she's a delight. She's in the early stages of Alzheimer's though. She doesn't like anyone to know about it, but people with that illness tend to just have a look about them. Like...a blank look, like there's nothing going on up there." Margo gently taps her head with her finger, "Poor thing means well. Brought me a chicken and vegetable casserole few weeks back without the chicken. Wasn't bad, all things considered."

Sharon runs her hand through her hair, "It's an awful disease. One minute your loved one is there, next they're just a hollow shell. My aunt had it, but ended up dying of pneumonia."

"That's awful."

"Yet common." She shrugs.

Margo nods, "That's all that's worth knowing around here. The others mostly stay to themselves and like it that way. I say they're letting their minds rot without any interaction with anyone else."

"Some people prefer a solitary life, such as monks." Sharon shrugs, "To each their own."

"_Why didn't you ever want to divorce Jack and date other people?" Rusty sits across from his adoptive mother at the dining area table, "I mean, you weren't together for a while before you finally called it off."_

_Sharon sighs, "It was easier to further my career to have a ring on my finger."_

"_In what way?"_

"_People respect women more when they're married. Especially in a career dominated by men. When I was up and coming, I was one of the only women in my entire department. Now, it's slowly getting on an equal plateau. However, the ring allowed me to not get hit on by other cops who didn't understand that I wasn't there to be eye candy for them. I tried not wearing it for a while, it wasn't a very comfortable time. It's an incredibly different time now, but I'm talking about twenty or so years ago." The woman explains before taking a bite of her sandwich, "I wouldn't mind having a boyfriend, but I'd rather be able to do my job."_

"_So what if I sign you up for a dating site?" Rusty offers with a mischievous smirk, "They have one that's just for cops."_

"_You'd better not have." Sharon points her fork toward him._

"_I didn't, but maybe you should look to those close to you before I go through with it."_


End file.
